Mañana Perezosa
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine realmente debería estar preparándose para ir a clase, pero sinceramente no puede evitar distraerse. Especialmente cuando su marido se ve absolutamente adorable. . Traducción autorizada por "Warbler Slushie"


_Un OS corto, pero muy tierno (*^-^*)_

* * *

 **MAÑANA PEREZOSA**

* * *

.

Blaine salió del cuarto de baño y bostezó, sus ojos cansados recorrían la habitación en penumbra mientras luchaba por despertarse. Se durmió durante su primera alarma y casi se durmió durante la segunda hasta que su esposo le dio un codazo para despertarlo, instándole a levantarse antes de que fuera tarde a clase.

Faltar a clase no era algo que realmente hacía, especialmente porque era su último año en NYADA y mientras estaba increíblemente cerca de graduarse, ser un buen estudiante era ridículamente importante para él, no importaba lo cansado que estaba.

Bostezando una vez más, se arrastró hacia su armario y sacó un nuevo boxer, demasiado cansado para tratar de elegir un traje para el día. Sólo le tomó un segundo decidir si ducharse primero y luego encontrar algo que ponerse, así, que estirándose, se dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto de baño antes de un movimiento que le llamó la atención.

Era Kurt torciéndose un poco en su cama tamaño _King_ , una mano apoyada suavemente en su estómago mientras dormía sobre su espalda, la cual había pasado a ser una de las únicas posiciones de reposo que encontraba cómoda, más ahora que estaba embarazado de seis meses.

¡Embarazado! Dios, eso era algo que Blaine no espera que sucediera en un millón de años, y mucho menos durante los dos años que habían estado casados. Su segundo aniversario de boda llegó con la sorpresa de un embarazo no planeado y mientras ellos dos se sorprendieron al saber que estaban esperando, ambos estaban extasiados de que su familia se estaba expandiendo.

Además, el embarazo se veía tan bien en el castaño.

Era cliché, Blaine lo sabía, pero Kurt prácticamente brillaba de lo feliz que era. Él estaba constantemente tarareando, maravillándose de su vientre mientras su niño crecía dentro de él, y había días en los que llegaba a casa y encontraba a su esposo rodeado de revistas para padres y libros sobre embarazos, los lentes de montura oscura sobre la nariz mientras se perdía entre artículos para tener un embarazo saludable y cómo cuidar a su bebé.

Eran esos días los que Blaine amaba más, porque para él, esos eran los tiempos que realmente llegaba a ver a Kurt crecer y cambiar. Su marido estaba haciendo todo lo posible para absorber todo el conocimiento que podía para traer fácilmente a su bebé al mundo y él amaba eso.

Sonriendo, se acercó a la cama y admiró a su esposo dormido, mirando el camino de largas pestañas de Kurt extendidas a lo largo de las rosadas mejillas.

Su piel de color porcelana se veía tan pálida a la luz azul de la mañana, pero sus mejillas estaban de color de rosa brillante, y lucía tan etéreo que el moreno se debatió sobre si quería o no subir de nuevo a la cama y acurrucarse con él y su vientre hinchado.

\- Realmente debes estar en la ducha – una voz gruesa, adormilada, interrumpió y él sonrió, apoyado en el borde del colchón.

\- No sabía que estabas despierto.

\- Bueno, tu hijo decidió que quería aprovechar bailar para su papá despierto antes de que salga hacia la escuela, así que… estoy levantado – Kurt estiró sus largos brazos y luego pasó la mano por su estómago, sonriendo adormilado a Blaine mientras parpadeaba sus cansados ojos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos – ¿Qué estás haciendo de todos modos? Por lo general estás en la ducha a esta ahora.

\- Sólo me vi envuelto en el momento… ya sabes, viendo a mi precioso esposo dormido, luciendo todo hermoso y embarazado de nuestro hijo.

\- Dios, Blaine. Estoy esperando a que infles tu pecho. Estás pavoneándote, Sr. papá orgulloso.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy emocionado – sonrió, subiendo a la cama para tumbarse al lado de su cónyuge. Como un imán, su mano se dirigió inmediatamente contra el vientre de Kurt y sonrió cuando los movimientos pequeños chocaron su palma – Esto es genial.

\- Estoy muy contento de que llegaras a sentir que se mueve ahora. Me siento un poco egoísta acaparándolo todo para mí mismo.

Otra ronda de patadas rebotó contra su palma y el ojimiel sonrió, acariciando su mejilla contra el hombro de su amado. Su mano seguía frotando círculos contra el vientre cálido del ojiazul, sus dedos acariciando suavemente el oleaje en el que su niño crecía. Sin aliento, miró a su marido a través de sus pestañas y exhaló tranquilo – Te amo.

Kurt se rió, su voz todavía áspera por el sueño, y colocó una de sus manos en la parte superior de la de Blaine – Te amo demasiado, cariño… pero realmente deberías estar listo para la clase o vas a llegar tarde.

\- No, creo que me voy a quedar aquí – susurró curvando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt mientras tiraba del amor de su vida cerca de su cuerpo.

Sus pestañas aletearon, cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma limpio de su esposo, caliente y picante con un toque de jabón, el perfume que olía en sus sueños y disfrutaba cuando estaba despierto. A su lado, el castaño suspiró feliz y se acurrucó en el acogedor abrazo del ojimiel, haciendo que el hombre más joven sonriera en su cercanía – ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Hmm? – La voz de su esposo estaba mezclada con humor. Él sabía.

\- Definitivamente me voy a saltar la clase de hoy. Me gusta mucho más aquí de todos modos.

.

.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
